haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Neighborhood
Neighborhoods (also spelled neighbourhoods) is a game feature which allow players to be part of a group and participate in group activities such as neighborhood derbies. The feature unlocks at Level 29 when the decrepit neighborhood house located across the road leading to a player's farm can be repaired. It costs 10,000 coins and takes one day to repair it. Repairing this building will allow a player to create or search for a neighborhood. They can search for neighborhoods by name or browse the list of existing neighborhoods. Neighborhoods can have up to 30 members. Characteristics Neighborhoods have a name, an emblem, a type and a minimum level members need to have to be able to join, and optionally a description. Everything but name can be changed at any time. A leader can delete their own neighborhood providing they are its only member. Type There are three types of neighborhoods: * Anyone can join (any player can join the neighborhood immediately providing it is not full and they have at least the required level) * Request to join (players must send a request to join the neighborhood, which can then be accepted or declined) * Invite only (only invited players can join) Emblems Emblems look like escutcheons. Players can pick: * a shape (round, square, shield or starburst) * a symbol (among about 20 symbols representing various elements found in the game) * a background pattern (whirlpool, stripes, check or no pattern) * colors for the symbol and the shape (yellow, green, blue, purple, pink or red) When a player joins a neighborhood its emblem gets added to the neighborhood building. Positions There are four different positions available within a neighborhood: leader, co-leader, elder and member. There can only be one leader but there's no limit on other positions. * Leaders "own" and administer the neighborhoods: they can edit settings, promote or demote other members, invite or kick members out, and accept or decline membership requests. They can also trash tasks during derbies. * Co-leaders have the same abilities but may not demote the leader or give co-leadership rights to other members. * Elders can invite other players, and accept or decline requests. * Members have no particular rights. Functionalities *Neighborhood members can talk to each other in real time by using the chat feature. *Neighborhood members can easily visit other members' farms thanks to the neighborhood tab on the the friends menu. *Top contributing neighborhoods are listed in global events. *Neighborhoods can compete in the Neighborhood Derby. *Neighborhood members can see the total number of gold, silver and bronze trophies the neighborhood won in derbies. Chat reports * Neighborhood members can report other players in the chat tab. If at least three different members report the same member the latter is automatically banned from the chat for 24 hours. Trivia *The neighborhood building has a mouse hole in its lower left corner. A mouse can be seen peering out from it at regular intervals. When the player repairs the house, the mouse hole gets upgraded as well: the entrance gets decorative elements around it and a little red rug in front of it. Category:Game Features Category:Farm Buildings __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__